The bonds of time
by MrsShades35
Summary: What if Kate never got sick? What if Ana and Christian didn't meet until later? What if Christian had a little boy to think about? AU, no BDSM
1. Chapter 1

The Bonds of Time

Chapter 1

"What a jerk!" Screamed Kate from her seat on the oversized couch in the apartment she shared with her friend Ana. Kate and Ana met in 6th grade and have been inseparable ever since and are currently in their senior year of college at WSU. But Kate was wondering if she would be able to graduate in two months if she killed Ana's now ex-boyfriend Paul. "How dare he do this!" Kate growled. Kate looked over at her best friend to see that Ana was surprisingly calm for having just walked in on her boyfriend of the last four months having sex with another woman. "How are you so calm right now?" Asked Kate slightly annoyed. How could she be more upset than Ana? "I guess I'm just in shock." Shrugged Ana "I mean we dated for four months but we never got intimate. And this is exactly why!" Ana practically yelled. "In twelfth grade when I dated Jose and we decided to take it to the next step, he cheated on me the week after taking my virginity. Of course, I was with that guy Andrew the summer after freshman year for a few months but I never truly trusted Paul. I have worked at his brother's hardware store since we moved here. I knew Paul was a player but I figured after 3 and a half years of begging me to go out with him he wouldn't pull anything like this. But four months into a relationship I walk into work and find him in the back room with some blonde." Ana huffed down further into her seat. Kate was up now walking back and forth across the living room. "What did you do? Please tell me you threw something at him!" Kate practically begged. At that Ana started laughing "No I didn't throw anything at him, but when I opened the door and he saw me he got so scared he tripped on his pants that were around his ankles and fell face-first into a shelf. His brother was so embarrassed that he gave me today off and said his brother will not only have a scar from hitting his face on the shelf but is not allowed at the store again until I leave and is not allowed anywhere there isn't a camera." Kate was laughing now a little calmer knowing Paul had got some karma from it. "What about the girl?" She asked Ana wondering where the girl was while all this was going on. "She was hiding in a corner. She kept apologizing saying she had no idea that he had a girlfriend. I told her not to worry. He didn't have one anymore. That's when Mr. Clayton told me I could have the day off. Thank the lord for that, I don't think I could have worked while they cleaned up from Paul's activities this morning." Ana was putting on a brave face. Kate knew this well. "Ana are you sure you are okay? Are you sure I can't go give him a piece of my mind?" Kate begged Ana. All she wanted to do was show Paul that he messed with the wrong friend. When Kate had found out about Jose, she had gone off so bad on Jose during lunch one day that no one wanted to speak to him. He needed up finishing the last six months of high school being tutored at home. Ana let out a half giggle half sigh before saying, "No I think Paul is in enough pain right now without the Katherine Kavanagh inquisition! But thank you, Kate, you have always had my back. I don't know what I would do without you!" At that, she jumped up to hug Kate. Kate instantly calmed. "Why don't I make us lunch?" Ana asked with a small smile. "Sounds good to me, but just so you know the next guy isn't getting off so easy, he will know exactly what will happen if he hurts you from the start! No more little boys playing games!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*One month later* APOV

I sit in a little coffee shop down the street from my apartment filling out another long and exhausting job application. This one is for a company called SIP, or Seattle Independent Publishing. It's a cute little publishing house in Seattle. The more I think about it the more I want to move back to Seattle. I spoke with Kate about it a few days ago and she was all for moving back home. I believe she even applied to the Seattle paper but I don't see that lasting.

I laugh out loud at the thought of Kate working for someone, several people turn and give me an odd look at my random outburst. Last I spoke with Kate her dream was to open "Kavanagh Media" she went on and on for hours talking about how she wanted to control what people would see. Too often are we lied to through the media, Kate wants to change that. If anyone can do it, it would be Katherine Kavanagh the world's most confident and outspoken woman, at least in my opinion.

With a sigh, I close my laptop and decide to head home and see what Kate is up to. I nearly fall over as I go to stand up and come face to face with a broad chest.

"That smell," I think to myself. "I know that smell"

I raise my head slowly hoping I am wrong but when I meet the dark brown eyes I have come to know well over the last 4 years I inwardly curse, there, standing way too close for comfort is none other than Paul Clayton.

"What are you doing here Paul?" I ask my voice dripping with disdain. I can't believe this. The last month has been so nice and relaxing without Paul breathing down my neck. What in the world could he want?

"I miss you Ana" he whines at me.

Oh boy is this going to be fun?

"Paul I don't have time for this. Please just leave me alone." I know he won't let it end that easily, he never does. But I try to slide past him. I silently swear under my breath when I feel his hand on my arm stopping me in my tracks.

"Please, Ana I want to explain everything. Please just give me another chance!"

"No Paul, you had a chance and I caught you in the storage closet with another girl. I don't have dumbass written on my forehead, if you truly think I would take you back after that then you don't know me at all. Don't EVER contact me again!" I practically yell the last part and pull my arm free of his grasp leaving him stunned, I look back quickly and see the entire coffee shop watching as I storm out the front door.

I rush back to my apartment making it in record time.

"KATE!" I yell as soon as I have the door unlocked.

"You will never believe who I saw at the coffee shop!" I'm walking into the living room and there is no sound from Kate's room, she must be out. I look down at the table and find a note from Kate saying she went to interview some guy, Christian Grey, for the WSU student paper. I guess I am on my own for lunch today.

I decide to make a sandwich and read a book for a while to relax after all the dramatics of the morning.

I wake to the sound of Kate shutting the front door. I must have fallen asleep reading.

"Kate is that you?" I holler towards the front of the apartment.

"Yes! What are you up to?" She says rounding the corner from the front door "Mid-day nap?" Kate asks giving me a crooked smile.

"It was a crazy morning, I must have dozed off reading. How did your interview go?" I ask Kate untangling my limbs to get a better angle on the couch for talking to Kate who just sat in the chair across from me.

"Good. We met at the coffee shop down the street, he was very formal for someone who is only a few years older than us. He got a little touchy when I asked him if he was gay but he laughed it off saying that I asked the question that, not even his family, has dared to ask. The surprise was, he isn't gay..."

I laugh at Kate's amazed expression. "You seriously asked a stranger if he was gay? Also, when did you get to the coffee shop? I was there just before I got home and didn't see you."

"Of course, I did. And I must have got there just after you left... WAIT!" Kate yells startling me. "Paul was there! Please oh please tell me you didn't go to see him!" She asks with her big blue eyes practically bulging out of her head.

I quickly ease her mind, "no Kate, I didn't go to see him, I was there filling out the application for SIP and when I went to leave I smacked right into him. I kind of made a little scene... he asked me to give him a second chance... I might have yelled at him... I said I wasn't a dumbass, that I would never give him another chance, and then I yelled at him to never contact me again and rushed out the door. The whole coffee shop was watching..." I explain to Kate with a disgusted look on my face.

Kate sighs and relaxes into her chair,

"Well, that explains why he looked so embarrassed and why no one would talk to him. I think Mr. Grey was there because he kept giving Paul a nasty look. I asked if he knew him and he said no, but that he knew he wasn't a good guy. I think that's why he was so patient with me in the meeting, mutual hatred of Paul."

At that, I cover my face with my hands. "I'm so glad my failed relationship can be a bonding moment for you," I say with an eye roll. "Just please tell me you didn't say anything to Paul."

Kate gives me a look as if she was contemplating if I truly was a dumbass or not. "No Anna, you asked me not too. I also didn't want to make a scene in front of Grey, but Paul looked like he had been beaten up enough. Now that I know it was because of you it makes me even happier than before!" Kate was laughing now "we should celebrate! Let's go out tonight!" At that Kate is off running to her room to get ready before I can even try to decline. Shaking my head, I turn to go to my room and get ready. I guess we are going out tonight, oh this should be interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stand in the mirror in my room staring at the clothes Kate picked out for me. I planned on wearing Jeans, a T-shirt and my favorite grey converse but Kate put a stop to that before I even had the first converse tied. I now have my face full of makeup, my hair down in curls and a completely different outfit on. Kate picked out a long sleeve, blacktop that is low cut and wraps around my sides causing my C cup boobs to look more like a D cup. I fought her on a skirt and managed a pair of dark jeans but lost the converse for a pair of black ankle boots that have a heel so high and thin I can't help but think it's more of a weapon than a shoe.

"Let's get this over with" I mumble under my breath as I turn from the mirror to meet Kate in the living room.

Walking into the living room I see Kate standing with her back towards me, she has on tight black Jeans, a sparkly pink strapless shirt that looks like a corset that flairs out around her hips, and a pair of black heels that make her long legs look even longer. Her blonde hair is down in soft curls like mine and her makeup is done to perfection. She looks like a cross between Barbie and a model.

"Okay Kate it's 3 in the afternoon and we look like we should be at a club. Where are you making me go?"

At hearing my voice Kate turns and her mouth falls open a little.

"Steele you look hot! Tonight is going to be so much fun!" The grin on her face is so big I am a little scared.

"Alright, Kavanagh spill the beans no distractions," I say hands-on-hips giving my best no-nonsense glare

" We are going to the mile-high club!" I didn't think Kate's grin could get any bigger but it did. I'm staring at her in total shock. The mile-high club! It's so hard to get into, how in the world did she get us in so last minute? Then again this is Katherine Kavanagh, I'm talking about, I don't think there is anyone who can tell her no.

"But that's in Seattle, how did you get us in so last minute? how are we getting there? What about coming home after?" I ramble off the questions without taking a breath.

" Breath Steele!" Kate walks over to me and hands me a clutch. " I pulled some strings using my dad's name and got us reservations for 7 tonight. That means you have enough time to pack a bag and we can drive down to the Kimpton hotel where I have two rooms reserved and then we can uber to the club and get dinner and have some fun. And if we are lucky maybe pick up some cute guys." Kate finishes with a wink.

30 minutes. I leave her alone for half an hour and she manages all this. It scares me to think what she could have managed in an hour.

"You thought all this through, didn't you? I don't know why I even bother asking. Let me pack a bag and we can go to."

Twenty minutes later I'm sitting in the passenger seat of Kate's Mercedes headed towards Seattle. I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something big is going to happen tonight.

It's 6:55 when we pull up to the entrance of the mile-high club. Kate gives her keys to the valet and we walk in. We stopped at the hotel and freshened up and are ready for a night out. We ride in the elevator with a group of people. The women all look like Kate like they could have walked out of a magazine. I'm really out of my league here. The men are all in suits or dress pants and button-up shirts. I am beginning to think I entered another universe. I'm glad I let Kate dress me.

" Kate are you sure about this?" I whisper in her ear as the elevator dings our arrival.

"Relax Ana you look great and it's going to be fun!" Kate says back as she grabs my hand pulling me off the elevator, she says it loud enough that a few of the people around us look over. She doesn't even bat an eye. What I wouldn't give to be as confident as her. I know I'm not bad looking and I can hold my own, but I can't help but feel out of place among all these well-dressed people. Kate is used to it; her family has money and she has always been sure of her place in the world. While I have practically grown up with Kate, my step Dad always had to work extra hard for everything we had and as soon as I was old enough I started working and haven't stopped. Over the last 11 years, I have grown used to Kate's family and the money they wield. But I still feel out of place when confronted with it like this.

Kate walks up to a podium and gives her name to the women standing behind it. The woman smiles and says to follow her to our table. We are seated near the window so we can look out over Seattle. It's truly breathtaking. Within seconds of sitting down a muscular and handsome man comes over and introduces himself as Brandon our server for the night. His eyes are glued to Kate but she doesn't seem to notice. Without looking up from her menu she orders a bottle of wine and two glasses of water. She decides to get the salmon to eat, while I chose the mushroom ravioli. When she looks up and smiles at the Brandon I think he is about to faint. Poor man. We sip our wine and talk about our classes and how excited we are to graduate in 3 weeks. It's not long before our food arrives. The ravioli is mouthwatering. Kate is making moaning noises as she eats so I will assume her food is just as good.

We have finished our food when Brandon comes over. Again, his eyes never leave Kate's as he asks if he can bring her anything.

"Ana?" She asks me.

slowly Brandon turns his attention to me like it's a major inconvenience

"I'm good Kate thank you." I smile sweetly

She looks up at the Brandon and asks for our check, with shaking hands he gives her the check and slowly backs away.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kate groans while looking over the check

"What's wrong?" Did they mix up our food? Is it a lot of money? Before I have time to come up with any more reasons for Kate's comment she turns the check so I can see that Brandon put his phone number on the check.

All I can do is laugh. It's not the first time someone has put their number on a check and handed it to her. But no matter how many times it happens she never gets used to it.

"Let's pay and go have some drinks, don't let it ruin our night." Hopefully, she accepts what I have said and doesn't say anything to Brandon for his inappropriate gesture.

Once we put down the appropriate the amount for the bill we stand to head towards the few stairs that leads to the bar and dance floor upstairs.

We just left the huge dance floor on our way to the bar to grab our third Malibu and pineapple when we hear someone say Kate's name.

"Miss Kavanagh?" Ask a a deep voice behind me I know it must be someone good because Kate is beaming. She walks just behind me as I wait for our drinks, I can hear the discussion but haven't turned yet as I see the bartender coming over with our drinks.

"Mr. Grey! What a pleasure running into you here. And please call me Kate. "She says sweetly. Turning she looks at me "This is my roommate and best friend Anastasia Steele." Grabbing our drinks, I turn and lock eyes with the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen. I'm momentarily shocked. Did she say, Mr. Grey? This is the guy that Kate interviewed? He's so young, and so... Hot. He is very muscular even with his clothes on you can see the outlines of his massive arms and toned chest. He is wearing dark jeans and a grey button-up with a black jacket. His grey eyes are captivating and his copper hair looks so soft. I want to run my fingers through it. Fuck. Where did that thought come from? I don't even know this man.

" Well Kate, I happen to own this club. So, I believe it is I who has the pleasure of meeting you here. And Anastasia it is most definitely my pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Christian" He says the last part with a slight purr that has me wanting to melt right here.

He looks to his right side and it's then that I realize he isn't standing alone.

Next to him is a blonde man who is just as beautiful and muscular but leaner and looks like he is trouble waiting to happen. He is in dark jeans and a white V-neck shirt and a white dress coat. "This is my brother Elliot, Elliot this is Katherine Kavanagh, she was the woman who interviewed me today for the student paper at WSU." Turning his attention to me he practically purrs again "and this is her roommate Anastasia."

" You ladies are a little way from home tonight," Elliot says with a grin. I look over at Kate and her eyes won't leave his. I think she might be drooling. Oh boy is this a sight to see.

"We are staying at the Kimpton hotel tonight and thought we should have some fun." I surprise myself by being the one to answer. Christian has a smirk on his face as if he is pleased with my answer.

"Well, Miss Steele then fun you shall have!" And before I know it Christian has taken my hand and led me to the dance floor followed by Kate and Elliot.

We dance, sometimes as a group and sometimes as partners. Kate is pulling out all the flattering when it comes to Elliot. I won't be surprised if we have a company back at the hotel the way those two are touching.

Christian and I dance and talk for hours. We talk about my major and what I do for work.

"Ana do you have a boyfriend?" He asked after a rather heated dance session. I think we gave dirty dancing a run for their money.

"No Christian I do not have a boyfriend." The smile I receive to my answer is hot enough to make me squirm.

I'm on my fifth drink of Malibu and pineapple and after the bottle of wine at dinner, I have a wonderful buzz. We are all laughing and holding our partner close when Kate announces its time to head back to the hotel.

"Sure, Kate just let me close out our tab and order an uber," I say as I try to pull my phone out of my clutch.

Before I have it out Christian puts his hand on mine.

"I have a driver out front, please allow me to take you to your hotel and pay for your drinks tonight." Christian said sounding ever the gentlemen.

"Thank you, I believe we will take you up on the ride, but I can't accept you paying for our drinks, we will take care of it. Thank you though." I turn from Christian to head to the bar and me know he isn't happy I won't let him pay as he now has a scowl on his face but he doesn't say anything and patiently waits for me to pay.

We all gather in the elevator to head to the main lobby. I don't know if it's just me but the sexual tension in this elevator is thick enough that you could cut it with a knife. I glance over at Christian under my lashes and I can't help but think about kissing him and running my fingers through his hair. I see him glance down at me and the look he gives me is about my undoing. It's so full of lust and promise. His eyes are smoldering. I sneak a glance back at Kate and Elliot and notice he is whispering something in her ear that is making her blush.

Kate! Of all people I thought I would see blushing in the arms of a man, Kate was not one of them. For once I'm glad Kate got us two hotel rooms because I don't think she will be sleeping alone tonight.

The ding of the elevator lets us know we have finally reached the main lobby. Taking my hand Christian exits the elevator and heads straight for a Black SUV out front. A tall muscular man with a buzz cut is standing outside the vehicle holding open the back door.

"Taylor," Christian says as we approach the man nods and walks to the front of the car. Must be his normal driver I think to myself. I get in the middle seat followed by Christian. Elliot and Kate crawl into the seat behind us and we head to the hotel.

I am staring out the window when I feel something squeezes my hand. I look down and realize Christian had never let go of my hand. It's the most comforting thing I have ever known. It is weird, as I have just met this man a few hours ago but would give him anything.

It's midnight when we get back to the hotel, we all step out of the vehicle and walk inside. We all cram into the elevator again and this time the tension is so much worse. I don't know if it's because we are in a hotel or because of some unspoken connection but I am coming apart at the seams for the beautiful man standing next to me. Getting off the elevator, Kate and I have rooms across the hall from each other so we stop in the middle of the hallway and face each other.

"Well, Christian I hope you don't mind if I steal your brother from you for the night?" Kate asks trying to be cute but we all know it wasn't a question. Elliot would follow her into that room even if Christian didn't like it.

"I don't mind at all Kate. You guys have a good night, Elliot I will pick you up in the morning. Just call me when you get up." Christian said with a slight smile. I wonder what he is thinking about?

"Awesome, night Steele! See you in the morning!" Kate said unlocking her door for Elliot to go through.

"Goodnight Kate, see you in the morning." I smile at her as she shuts the door. I don't know what Elliot has done to my girl but she looks like she is already falling for him.

I turn and look at Christian and the I can't help but bite down on my lip, I want this man. And I don't think I have it in me to deny him.

"Anastasia don't bite your lip." He practically growls at me

"Why not?" I challenge while biting down on my lip again

Before I know it, I am pressed up to the door of my suite with a Christian mouth on mine. He has one hand in my hair and another on my hip pressing me to him. He kisses me with such passion and longing. It's like I'm his lifeline and he is taking me for all I have. Suddenly I feel his teeth gently clamp down on my bottom lip and it's like he has a direct line to my lower half. I let out a soft moan and I can't deny him any longer. Without putting any space between us I grab my key out of my clutch and place it in the reader, I feel the door unlock behind me and grab the handle.

"Well Mr. Grey, are you coming or going?" I ask with as much lust as I can put into the words while I bite down on my bottom lip. In one swift movement, the door is open and I'm in his arms with my legs around his waist.

"Oh Miss Steele, definitely coming!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm hot. Too hot. I open my eyes and I don't notice my surroundings. Where am I?

Right. Hotel in Seattle. I start to turn but am stopped by an arm tightening around me. I freeze mid-turn. Who the hell is in my bed?

Suddenly it all comes back to me. I turn my head and find the reason I am so hot. I have a very handsome, very naked, Christian Grey curled around me.

I am dumbstruck. Did I do what I think I did last night?

I move my leg in search of a cold spot, trying not to wake up Christian, I gasp feeling the ache in my thighs. Yup. I did what I think I did.

Christian stirs at my gasp. I stop breathing hoping he will remain asleep until I can work through how to handle this.

Suddenly grey eyes are fluttering open. Christian takes one look at me and sits straight up.

"Who...where...oh god... Anastasia..." Christian blurts out. I can see his mind going a mile a minute. Suddenly his grey eyes go dark and I know he is remembering what happened last night.

 _"_ _Well Mr. Grey, are you coming or going?" I ask with as much lust as I can put into the words while I bite down on my bottom lip. In one swift movement, the door is open and I'm in his arms with my legs around his waist._

 _"_ _Oh Miss Steele, definitely coming!"_

 _Never put me down Christian kicks the door shut and suddenly I'm against the wall behind the door. My hands are in his hair lightly pulling, His hands have wrapped around my legs and are now sliding up my thigh to my butt. He is kissing my neck as his hands cup my ass and we both let out throaty groans. I push his jacket down to his elbows, he shrugs one arm out at a time never breaking eye contact. Once his jacket hits the floor he starts walking again and in the blink of an eye, I'm on my back on the bed with him on top of me. I'm on fire. I have never in my life wanted someone as bad as I want this man._

 _He slowly kisses down my neck to my collarbone, he then follows the line of my shirt down to the swell of my breast. He continues to kiss each of my breasts as he runs his hands under my shirt over my stomach. His fingers ignite a fire deep within me as they glide over my skin. In one swift move, he leans back and pulls my shirt over my head. I'm left in my white lace bra, jeans, and heels. Thank god I took the time to put on a good bra and underwear because otherwise, this would be awkward. Instead Christian is glaring at me like a gift he can't wait to unwrap. With a slight smirk, I lean forward and slowly unbutton his shirt. I can feel his heart racing against my fingertips. He makes quick work of unbuttoning his cuffs and soon his shirt is thrown to the floor. He is now in a black V-neck shirt and his dress pants. I can see the outline of his muscles under his shirt. My stomach clenches at the sight. He stands quickly and walks to the stand beside the bed. He quickly empties his pockets and removes his shoes and socks. All I can do is stare. This man is perfect. I'm afraid at any moment I will blink and he will disappear. I watch as he releases his belt and makes quick work of removing his pants. In a split second, he is standing before me all muscular legs and grey eyes. He walks back to the bed and in one move grabs my legs and pulls so I fall flat on my back. He unzips and removes my boots letting them fall to the floor. With a smirk, he reaches up and unbuttons my pants. Grabbing the ends of my jeans in one pull they are off and on the floor. I'm pretty sure I have the world's most stupid look on my face because I can't believe he just managed that. Before I can think more on it he is running his hands up my legs to my hips and all thoughts and breathing have stopped as I wonder what he will do next._

 _Locking eyes with me he leans down and plants a kiss on my right hip than my left._

 _I moan and throw back my head at the sensations he causes in me._

 _"Oh Anastasia, the things I could do to you." He grins as he continues to kiss from my hips, up my stomach and to the line of my bra._

 _"I'm not stopping you." I retort more breathlessly than I meant it._

 _"Oh, Miss Steele that smart mouth is going to get you into trouble." He grins as he quickly reaches behind me and releases my bra. I quickly remove it and throw it over my head without a care in the world as to where it lands. Reaching for him I tug at his shirt, he leans forward to make removal easy and soon his shirt has followed my bra somewhere beyond my realm of care._

 _Pulling him to me I kiss him as if I will never kiss anyone again. He groans at my boldness and pushes his erection into my wet, hot center. I groan throwing my head back allowing him to bite down on my neck. I practically convulse at the feeling. It's so erotic. While he is kissing around my collarbone I reach down to push off his boxers._

 _Taking him by surprise I push his chest so he falls to his side allowing me to push him onto the bed._

 _"You touched my chest..." He breathes out as if it surprised him._

 _"And..?" I say drawing out the word to show my confusion_

 _"No one has ever touched me there. Not. Not without it hurting." He looks bewildered_

 _"Did I hurt you?" I ask quickly hoping I haven't done something wrong._

 _Without an answer, he flips back overtaking me with him. Pressing my body into the mattress he whispers in my ear,_

 _"No, sweet Anastasia you didn't hurt me. It felt amazing. Don't stop." And at that, he is kissing me again. This time when he kisses down my stomach he removes my panties as he goes. We are now both gloriously naked and panting with need. He runs his hands up my thighs, locking eyes with me he plants one swift kiss to my most private part. "Oh" I groan as I throw my head back. At this, he pushes my legs wider and takes me in his mouth._

 _Oh god is he good at this? Digging my nails into the sheets my back begins to arch._

 _"Christian." I moan " I'm going to..."_

 _"Ah!" I groan out as my orgasm takes me. I am seeing stars by time I finally come down from my high. Christian has begun planting sweet kisses up my body. I pull him up kissing him and groaning when I taste myself on his lips._

 _" you are so sweet Ana and so responsive. I want you. Now" he says while leaning over me. I glance down and see his erection positioned above me. It's HUGE. How in the world is that going to fit?_

 _"Then do it." I surprise myself when I answer. I still don't know how he will fit._

 _"Oh, Anastasia that smart mouth!" At that, he slowly begins to push himself into me. "Oh, baby you are so tight!" He hisses through his teeth._

 _"Oh Christian, please!" I beg him. I need him to move. The feeling is so overwhelming._

 _"Only for you baby." He whispers as he takes my face in his right hand, placing his left hand on my hip he slowly eases out of me before easing back in. After allowing a few minutes to adjust he starts to pick up the pace. Never in my life have I felt something so right, so amazing._

 _"Oh baby" he groans as he releases his hold on me. He slides his hands around my hips grabbing my ass. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and cling to him._

 _"Cum for me baby" he groans into my neck sending me over the edge. I explode around him as he continues to pound into me finding his release. I am spent and quickly falling asleep. I dream of grey eyes and copper hair._

"Christian?" I say when he doesn't say anything for a minute trying to pull him from his memory. "Are you okay?" I ask again as he just stares at me. In one swift movement, he is on top of me pressing me into the mattress. Without a word, he picks up right where we left off last night. I guess he is okay. But am I?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _I guess he is okay. But am I?_

Okay does not cover how I feel. The things this man makes me feel are beyond anything I have felt before. We lay next to each other trying to catch our breath after a morning of nonstop orgasmic fun.

"Anastasia?" I hear Christian says my name hesitantly.

"Yes?" I ask rolling onto my side to face him. He has remained on his back staring at the ceiling.

"I like it. Like a lot. And I know we just met last night but something about you just calls to me. I can't explain it. "

"I feel the same way Christian. I have never done anything like this before." I cut him off needing him to know I felt the same.

"Please let me finish." This time he closes his eyes not moving a muscle. " I want to see where this could go, but I need to be honest with you, you wouldn't just be getting me, I um, well..." Taking a deep breath "I have a son!" He practically spits out the last part like he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh" it's all I can manage. He has completely surprised me.

I see him slowly roll over to face me but words have lost me. This beautiful man who has stolen my heart in one night has a son. A child. I so did not see that coming.

"Ana please say something." He is desperate. I have no idea how long I have been laying here.

"How old?" I mumble trying to get my mouth to move but I am still so shocked I'm not sure it came outright.

" His name is Alexander and him will be five in two months."

"Where is he right now?" This man just spent the night with me. Where has his son been this whole time?

"He is spending the weekend with my parents. I pick him up tonight when I over for family dinner." He says quickly catching my thoughts.

"And his mother?" While I hope that for this little boy his parents are together, for me I'm praying they aren't. I can't be the other woman.

"She isn't in the picture, I have full custody."

"What happened to her?" I'm relieved that I'm not the other woman but this poor child doesn't have his mother. I've never had such conflicting feelings in my life.

"Anastasia... I was fifteen years old when I found out I would be a father. Alex, well, his mother was forty-five. She was my mother's best friend." I can't believe what he just said. I think I'm going to be sick. I want to run. I want to scream at the woman who would take advantage of a child. But I can't move. I just sit there waiting on him to fill in the blanks.

" before you ask no, my mother didn't know. I went over to Elena's after school to do some yard work. I didn't have an easy childhood and was always getting into fights. I was an angry child. Well, I guess Elena talked my mother into letting me work for her. She said it would keep me busy and out of trouble. On the first day she walked up and slapped me then she kissed me. I had been kissed before but never like that. It continued for 6 months. She would beat me when I didn't do something she liked and if I did something she liked my "reward" was sex. I never said anything. She said no one would believe me. I was already a problem child. It was two weeks before Christmas when she found out she was pregnant. She was just over a month pregnant at the time. Her husband was away on business and she told my parents she needed her driveway shoveled from the snowfall we had the day before. She got out of control on her beating that day. I wasn't able to walk right or sit down. When I went home my mother noticed and asked what happened. For the first time since she adopted me I sat and cried. I told her everything. My mother cried for months. My father had Elena arrested. She was charged with third-degree rape and child abuse. She has been in prison ever since." At this point, he is sitting cross-legged on the bed running his fingers through his hair. "Anastasia, I know it's a lot and I've never told anyone that before. Of course, it was in the papers, but I was a minor, so my name was left out. No one but my family knew. Her husband divorced her and my mother ended their friendship with a swift punch to Elena's face. Alex has no idea who his mother is. I understand if you don't want to see where this goes but I'm drawn to you. I have never felt for someone what I do for you. Please tell me you will try?"

At some point during his story, I had sat up. I don't remember moving but here I am sitting across from a man who has just unloaded something on me that I never expected. Looking into his grey eyes I don't give myself a chance to think before I throw myself into his arms and begin to cry.

"Ana please, please don't cry." He pulls me close and just holds me. I don't know for how long but I feel so safe in his arms.

Without moving from his arms, I decide to be completely honest with him as he has with me.

"Christian, I haven't ever felt like this for someone. I've only ever slept with two other people. The first guy cheated on me a week later, the second just didn't work out. My last boyfriend, I found in the storage room at my job with another woman. I don't know how to do the whole relationship thing. This is all new for me. And you have been so honest and the last day of knowing you have been one of the best of my life. But after everything you just told me I need time. I need to get through my last three weeks of school and I just need time to sort all this out. Please say you understand?" I can't even bear to look at him. The most perfect morning is now turning into one of the hardest mornings I've ever had.

"I understand. I just hope we can figure this out. I don't understand why not one but two men would cheat on you. But I was there the day you and Paul had your disagreement in the coffee shop. I was drawn to you then. You are so strong and even with everything you have been dealt you are still the most upbeat and hopeful person I have ever met. You are beautiful Ana and have a piece of my heart. Think about what I have said and when you decide what you want I will be waiting for your answer." He pulls me a little tighter before moving away. " we should probably get dressed and go find Kate and Elliot. But first, care to join me for a quick shower?" He reaches out his hand to me and without saying anything I stand and take it.

After a quick shower, Christian goes to the door to great Taylor who has a change of clothes for him. I put on a pair of jeans, my knee-high brown boots and a black long sleeve shirt with my favorite cream knitted scarf. Christian is now in a pair of jeans and a white knitted sweater that hugs his muscles in a way that makes my stomach ache. Will I ever get enough of this man? Checking to make sure I have everything, we exit the hotel to search for Kate and Elliot.

Knocking on Kate's door she answers after the second knock. She is dressed in jeans and a red cardigan with the same cream scarf as me. But what makes me stop in my tracks is the dreamy look on Kate's face. I don't believe I have ever seen her like this. Elliot must have gotten to her.

A smile plays across her face, "Ana, I see you have company. Good morning Christian." The smile on her face tells me she knows I didn't stay alone last night and that the Kavanagh's inquisition is in my future.

"Good morning Miss Kavanagh. We came to see if you two would like to join us for breakfast?" Christian all smiles as he talks to Kate. Oh, boy am I in trouble.

"Of course, we will bro!" Elliot says as he comes up behind Kate wrapping his arms around her waist. Looks like Kate isn't the only one who has it bad.

Once Kate Grabs her stuff we head down to the front desk to check out.

We all climb into Kate's car to head to breakfast. Kate pulls into the first McDonalds she sees and parks. I look over at Christian and the look of horror on his face makes me laugh uncontrollably.

"Come on Rich boy. It's not as bad as you think." At my teasing a slow smile creeps onto his face.

We all eat more than we should have. Kate and I got a good laugh out of watching the brothers decide what to eat and looking at their food as if it would attack them. Once we finished eating Taylor had arrived to take Christian and Elliot home. It was just afternoon and we had been here for two hours laughing and talking. Everyone exchanged numbers and headed outside to the vehicles. Once I reached the passenger side of Kate's car I turned to face Christian. Looking up into his grey eyes, I can't believe how much he already means to me. Taking him by surprise I stand up on my toes and kiss him. I meant it to be a quick kiss but suddenly Christian has pulled me into his arms and deepened the kiss. All too quickly he pulls away resting his forehead on mine.

"Please think about what I have said. I want to see where this goes." He whispers to me as he steps back.

"I will. Goodbye Christian." At that, I turn and climb into Kate's car. With one last wave at the Grey brothers, we head home to Vancouver. 166 miles away from the grey eyes that stole my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been two and a half weeks since that night in Seattle. Two and a half weeks since I saw Christian. He texted me the night we got home from the hotel asking if we made it back okay. Once his son was in bed for the night he called and we talked for hours. After putting some distance between us I had time to think and had so many questions and not enough answers.

Luckily for me, Christian answered all of them that night and any time since all I have to do is ask and he tells me. It's the most comforting thing I have ever known.

I think back to that phone call often and the comfort I receive from it astounds me.

"Christian" I'm breathless when I answer the phone. He called!

"Anastasia, I understand you have some questions for me?" The sound of my name on his lips made me forget everything I wanted to know. I needed to focus on. I needed answers.

"I do. I thought about us the entire drive home and the more I thought about it the more questions I had. How did you know Alex was your son, was a DNA test done? Did Elena have him before the court was finished or was she pregnant in prison? Did Elena see Alex before he was taken away? Did she have to sign away her rights or could she one day try to get him back? And if we did try being together and it worked out would you want other kids? Would you want a future with me even though you have a kid with someone else? Would I have an active role in Alex's life or would I just be the silent step-parent who just sits back and watches? But even more, what would happen if it didn't work out? What if I got attached to Alex? Or Alex to me? How would we handle that? I like you Christian. I just met you and I already don't want to lose you, but I barely know you! And then you have this little boy and I just don't want to get hurt or see him hurt." Once I started asking I couldn't stop. It was like the words had a mind of their own and wouldn't stop until I said them all.

"Well, Ana where do I begin? When I went home the day Elena found out she was pregnant my parents knew something was wrong. My eyes were bloodshot and I couldn't move without wincing. My mother instantly knew something bad happened and begged me to tell her. So, I did. Everything. From the first time, she kissed me to her saying she was pregnant and beating me with a cane. My mother cried when I removed my jacket and she saw the spots of blood on my shirt. She slowly lifted it and had my father not been there to catch her I think she would have hit the floor at what she saw. After that, we went straight to the hospital. The police came and took pictures and statements and Elena was arrested later that night. Within a few days my father was working to set up a case against Elena, he made sure police informed her husband of what happened. Linc had no idea so he agreed to help in any way he could to figure out if the baby was his or mine and to see Elena was put away. He filed for divorce the same day he found out. Once the results of the NIPP, non-invasive prenatal paternity test, came back positive that the baby she was carrying was in fact mine everything fell into place. Between the pictures of me at the hospital, the paternity test and police finding the cane and other objects at her house the court couldn't deny what had happened. Elena was sentenced to five years in prison for third-degree rape and child abuse. She was still pregnant at the time of her sentencing. Four months into her prison time she had Alex. The agreement was that she would get one hour with him and then she had to sign over her parental rights. But when the hour was up Elena refused to hand him over and when a nurse tried to take him, well Elena attacked her. They added, six months to her sentencing for it. So, to answer your question no she can't try to get him back. She signed over all rights when he was born and would have no ground to stand on. And as for would I want more kids, well if you had asked me five years ago I would have told you I didn't want kids. The things I went through as a child I didn't think I would ever be a good parent. But having Alex changed that. I don't want my son to grow up alone. I want him to know what it is to grow up with other kids. To grow up loving someone so much you would defend them to anyone, but also knock them out at the same time." Christian chuckles as he says this.

I never had siblings and was always jealous of those who did. I had Kate and her brother Ethan but it wasn't the same as having a sibling of my own. "I wouldn't know." I whisper "I think that's why I had to know. I know we just met and I'm not saying I want kids now, I just want to know that if we try this and it works what our future will look like. I don't want to go into this blind. I never had siblings. The closest I had was Kate and her brother. I do want kids someday. But I don't want them to grow up alone. I didn't know if you ever saw yourself having more than just Alex."

My voice is so quiet. I have never had this kind of conversation. I have never felt the way I do about Christian about anyone I have ever met or dated before. He makes me want more.

"Anastasia, I don't want to scare you off. I want this to work. I want a future with you. If it works for us then I would want you to have an active role in Alex's life. No one has ever met him or known the true story about his mom. Something about you makes me comfortable. I know I can trust you. I would leave it up to Alex for how your relationship would go. But I wouldn't want you to just sit back and be a silent person in his life. You are an amazing woman and you are so bright and full of joy. I think you would be a wonderful addition to his life. I think you would be the calm to my storm. Don't get me wrong, I love my son. More than I ever thought I could love someone. He is the only one besides you who can touch my chest without it hurting. But I am fifty shades of fucked-up. My birth mother was a crack whore. Her pimp would beat me and put out his cigarettes on my chest and back. He would kick me and hit me and laugh when I cried. When my mother finally died, it was days before he found us. The police came after that and took me away. I lived in a foster home forum for a short time until my parents adopted me. My mother was the doctor on call the night they brought me in. I remember thinking she was an angel because of her white coat. She saved me. She gave me a place to call home and warm food every night. Something I hadn't had before. But I was a troubled kid. I blamed myself for my mother's death. I couldn't be near people. I fought anyone who got too close. Then Elena happened. I stopped fighting because I knew what would happen if I didn't. But I was still so scared of everyone. Then my parents found out about Elena and about her being pregnant. They fought so hard for me. They stood up for me and never once told me they were disappointed. It made me realize that they truly did love me. It eased some of the pain I had felt for years. And then Alex came. I was so terrified I would be a bad dad. I mean I had just turned sixteen when he was born. But the second they put that little boy into my arms I knew there was nothing I wouldn't do for him. I stopped fighting. Kids at school still picked on me but I just ignored it. I knew I had to do better for my son. I graduated from high school with high honors. I got accepted to every school I applied to. I attended Harvard for a year. Had a small apartment off-campus, Alex went to daycare at the university and I studied business then spent the afternoons studying and taking care of him. After a year I dropped out. I wanted to be home and I wanted to start my own business. So that's what I did. I was nineteen years old, had a three-year-old son and a new business that was just getting up off the ground. But I did it. By twenty I had my first billion. I moved out of my parents and bought a condo where I still live. Alex went to daycare and then preschool and in August he will start Kindergarten. My life has not been easy. But I have worked for everything I have. I know I can be hard on Alex. I lose my temper. But I would never lay a hand on him. I know what it is too he abused, and I would never want my son or anyone else to feel that way. I know it's a lot to take on. I know I have more baggage than any twenty-one-year-old should have. But I'm willing to share that with you. There is no one I have ever wanted to share my life with before you. I know we just met. But you call me. Meeting you, it's like I was drowning and you saved me. You are like fresh air. So, if this works then I will be the happiest man on the planet. But if it doesn't then we will figure it out. But Anna, I do want this to work."

When he finally stops talking I am crying. I can't believe everything he just told me. I just want to hold him. I want to take away all his pain. But I also want time. He has just told me all his deep dark secrets.

"Christian. I'm falling for you. And that scares me. I love that you trust me to tell me all these things about yourself. I just need time to figure out if this is what I can handle. Will you give me time? We can still text, email and call each other if you want. I just need some time to figure out if this is what I want. Please say you understand?" I am crossing my fingers and bouncing in my seat hoping he understands. I want him. I can't deny that. But do I want his baggage? Do I want a life of being someone's stepmom at only twenty-one?

"I understand Anastasia. Think about it. Think about us. We can make this work. I know we can. You just have to want to try."

He sounds lost. Uncertainty is thick in his voice.

We continue to talk for a long time after that. He tells me about Alex and how his favorite color is green and how he loves helicopters like his dad. We talk about Christian's business and how it started as an idea and has become a full scale, functioning a world-renowned business. We talk about me and my life. I tell him about my mom and how she is on husband number four. My father died after I was born so when my mother remarried my stepdad Ray took me in and raised me as his own. When they divorced my mom moved away to be with her third husband but I didn't like him, he made me uncomfortable so I moved back with Ray. That's when I met Kate. It's been eleven years and my mother has been married to her fourth husband bob for the last six years. She had many boyfriends after husband number three but two years after her divorce she met Bob. They traveled and after two years he proposed. It was a huge wedding and took my mother every bit of a year to plan. I have seen her at least once a year since I moved out and we talk often but my mother was always focused more on herself. At first, it bothered me. Especially seeing how Kate and her mother talked about everything. Kate's mother slowly became like a second mother to me. She was there for every event and even helped Ray with my birthday parties. I am forever grateful to Ray. He gave up everything to raise a kid that wasn't his. He worked all day and still came home and kept me company at night. He would help me with my homework and watch A TV with me. I was the cook of the house, Ray could burn water. I didn't mind cooking. It was one of the few things I could do to help. I had a good life. I always wished my mother had been a part of my life. But here I am. Twenty-one years old and facing the possibility of helping a man raise another woman's baby. What in the world did I get myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wake up early to get ready for my last day at Clayton's. Today I finish my last shift, tomorrow I graduate college with a bachelor's in English literature and then next week Kate and I move to Seattle. I have an interview lined up with SIP for the week after that. To say my life is going through changes is an understatement. But yet the only the thing I can truly focus on are the beautiful grey eyes I see every time I close my own.

I pull up to Clayton's and can hardly believe this is the last time I will walk into this store as an employee. The last four years here have been some of the best. Even with everything that happened with Paul. With a sigh, I gather my keys and phone and head into the store.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells as I walk into the store. Everyone who works here is standing in front of me with glasses held high. Mr. and Mrs. Clayton are here, Amanda and Sabine the other two girls who work the front as I do, Derek who stocks shelves, and much to my "delight" Paul is standing next to his brother looking very pleased with himself.

"You guys! Thank you so much!" I'm in tears. I really don't know what I would have done without this job for the last four years. I hug everyone except Paul, he frowns at me when he realizes what I have done.

"Ana!" I hear Mr. Clayton say my name, he is handing me a glass of Champagne. "Well, Anastasia you have worked for us for the last four years. You came in whenever we needed help and even stayed late to make sure everything was done. You have been an outstanding employee and will be hard to replace. You not only are a valued employee but a family. We wish you the best on your next adventure and hope you don't forget about us here at Clayton's!" With a wide grin, he holds up his glass in the air signaling everyone to do the same. At that time Mrs. Clayton steps forward and hands me an envelope. I nearly drop it when I see what's inside. The Clayton's have handed me a check for $500...

"I can't accept this! It's too much!" I can just feel how red my face is. But Mrs. Clayton just smiles.

"Ana you have become family. You deserve every penny. And we do mean it. We hope you don't forget about us. We will all be here rooting for you to make it big! You know we never had any children of our own. We pretty much raised Paul. And you have seen how he thanks us. You are the closest thing to a daughter we have ever had. Please accept the check and know you always have a spot here if you need it." When she finishes we are both crying and holding each other tight. I truly don't know what I will do not working here anymore.

Slowly everyone goes back to their jobs. I fold the check and put it into my back pocket. This is not how I saw today going.

I'm at the counter eating the bag of chips I have leftover from my lunch looking over the books to make sure I have everything written down for the Clayton's before the end of my shift. I have one hour left and I am truly trying not to think about it. Paul has been hovering all day. Anytime he gets too close someone says something but I know it's only a matter of time. Paul never listens to anyone.

Over the next hour, I make sure I have everything out of my locker, return my store keys and check all the books to make sure I didn't leave anything out. With ten minutes left to go, I'm walking towards the front when I feel a hand around my arm.

"Ana, can we talk?" A voice asks behind me.

Holding my shoulders high I turn and face Paul. I knew I wouldn't get off that easy.

"What can I help you with Paul?" The tone of my voice says it all. I don't want to talk.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior. And for cornering you at the coffee shop. And again today. I miss you Ana. The last two months have been hell for me." He is looking down at the ground. It takes everything I have not to laugh at him.

"Paul you cheated on me. In the storage closet right behind you. And I'm sure you have had many other "adventures" since then." I am so proud of myself. My inner Goddess has her hands on her hips and a devious smile. She is getting so much satisfaction out of this.

"Well what else did you expect? I'm a guy. We need some form of release. And you wouldn't give it up!" Paul practically hisses at me. I can't believe he just said that.

"No Paul. I just wouldn't give it up to you." I say the anger in my voice evident.

"What's that supposed to mean? Did you sleep with someone?" He is practically yelling now.

"Not that it's any of your business Paul but I did. And not because he pushed me into it but because I wanted to. Because for once I found a man I could trust and not some boy trying to get his rocks off. So, no I wouldn't "give it up" because you didn't deserve it!" I am shaking I am so mad. But before Paul can answer I get a tingling through my body. I turn to look down the aisle and lock eyes with not just one but two sets of beautiful grey eyes.

"Christian" I breathe out. I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life. Christian is staring at me. Holding onto his hand is a little boy who without a doubt has to be Alex. He is a copy and paste version of his father with the exception of his copper hair having streaks of blonde in it.

Without thinking about it I walk straight to him and before I reach him he has let go of Alex and has both arms open for me. The second I'm in his arms everything in the world seems okay. Releasing me he bends down and picks up Alex. I can't help but smile at the little boy. He is probably the cutest kid I have ever seen.

"We thought we would surprise you and take you out to dinner. Plus, Alex said he couldn't wait to meet you." I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. This is the best surprise ever.

"Hello Alex. It's nice to meet you. My name is Ana" the smile I receive from Alex is enough to melt my heart. This the little boy is as breathtaking as his father.

"Hi Anna, we are going to dinner with you!" His voice is like music. How anyone tells this boy no is beyond me.

"I guess we are!" I can't help but laugh. I haven't felt this at ease since I left Christian that day at McDonald's.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my back. It makes my skin crawl. Paul.

"Well, Ana who do we have here?" Paul asks making it clear he is trying to stake a claim. Before I can respond Christian is responding.

"Paul Clayton, I presume? My name is Christian Grey. "Christian has his shoulders held high and his voice is dripping with confidence. He looks so at ease with Alex on his hip.

Instead of responding to Christian, Paul turns to me, "Is this him?"

"Yes, Paul this is him." I can't help but to smile at Christian.

"Wait... Christian Grey? Not THE Christian Grey? Of GEH? Seriously? So that's what it takes to get into your Pants? Money?" Before he can finish his comment or insult me further I have surprised myself by punching Paul straight in the nose. Blood begins to fall from

his nose

"YOU BITCH! You broke my fucking nose!" Paul is screaming as he holds his nose. Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Clayton come running over.

"What happened?" Mrs. Clayton asks looking between Paul, Christian and myself. Mr. Clayton is pulling Paul off towards the back to clean up his nose.

"Mrs. Clayton I'm sorry. Paul practically called me a whore and I kind of lost it and punched him." I don't feel bad for punching him but looking down at my busted knuckles I feel bad about doing it on my last day of work. But then I think of what he said and the fact he said it in front of Alex and I feel even better about punching him.

"Ana my dear I'm glad you did. He shouldn't have called you that. He should know better. We told him to stay away from you but he didn't listen. This is what he gets. Now, who are these wonderful men who had to witness my brother in law being taught a lesson?" She has wrapped an arm around me and is smiling up at Christian and Alex.

"Mrs. Clayton this is my boyfriend Christian and his son Alex." Before I can stop myself, I have called Christian my boyfriend. It just seemed so right to call him that. Looking up at Christian he is practically beaming.

"It's wonderful to meet you Mrs. Clayton. I hope you don't mind me stealing Ana from you. We hoped to take her to dinner tonight!" Christian has the biggest smile on his face and Alex has one to match. These two could talk anyone into just about anything with smiles like those.

"Oh, not at all! Ana thank you for everything. We will see you tomorrow at your graduation. Go have a good night! Christian, Alex it was wonderful to meet you!" With that, she turns and I am left alone with Christian and his mini.

"Boyfriend huh?" Oh, now he is mocking me.

Walking past him to grab my bag from the front I try to hide the smile on my face as I call back to him "only if you think you can handle it, Grey!"

"Oh Miss Steele, Challenge accepted!" I can feel his smile on my back as I grab my bag.

"Alright boys, where are we going?" They both look at each other and a look passes between them that makes me slightly scared of what they have planned!

I walk to my car as they climb into their SUV with Taylor. Taylor follows me back to my apartment. I quickly park and run in to change my shirt and grab a jacket. I can hear noises coming from Kate's room so I know Elliot must be visiting. In record time I'm out of my apartment and in the SUV with my boys. My boys. That's a thought I could get used to. I look at my watch and it's just after 3 it's a little early for dinner.

"Alright, boys. What's the plan? It seems a little early for dinner." I have one eyebrow cocked at them in wonder. Suddenly the SUV stops and we are parked in a parking lot next to a tall building.

"I figured we could fly to Seattle and enjoy dinner at SkyCity!" Christian has such a big smile on his face I almost don't notice he said fly. Almost.

"What do you mean Fly?" I am suddenly very nervous.

"I have a helicopter. Well, two but anyway we can fly to Seattle and have dinner then be back here tonight "I'm smiling now. I can't believe this is happening.

We all climb out of the car. Christian had Alex by the hand and Taylor is following behind us. We enter the building and head for the elevator. We exit on the roof and the wind has picked up. Picking up Alex and taking my hand Christian leads us to the helicopter. It had grey printed across it and big windows so you can see out. Taylor climbs into the front with the pilot while Christian leads us to the back. There are 5 seats in the back and two in the front. We climb in and I notice a car seat for Alex. Christian helps Alex get buckled in before coming to help me with mine. It's like a puzzle to get this thing secure. Once everyone is secure, we put on the head seats and can hear the pilot talking to air control for takeoff. Suddenly I hear Christians voice.

"Normally I fly but I figured it might be nice to sit in the back for once!" He is gleaming. This must be so different for him. But I can't believe it. I'm in a helicopter. I'm in a helicopter with my boyfriend and his son. If someone would have told me this would be my life one day I would have laughed until I was blue in the face. I can't stop smiling. This is the best night ever. I look over at Alex and he seems so at ease. He probably doesn't know any other way of life. Suddenly I feel the helicopter moving and we are slowly lifting into the air. I feel Christians hand on mine and I grip it tightly. I look out the window and I can see the entire city and people walking along the streets. This is the most amazing experience of my life. I watch the helicopter more forward away from Vancouver and towards Seattle. Towards what I can only see as my future. A life with this beautiful man and his son.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We land on top of a tall building. ESCALA is printed on the side in big bold letters.

"Where are we?" I ask looking at Christian after the Helicopter has stopped and he is helping me unbuckle.

"I live here. Figured it would be easier to grab one of my cars then have someone meet us with one. Plus, this way Alex can use the bathroom before we go." Christian says moving from me to Alex.

We climb out of the Helicopter and follow Taylor to the Elevator.

Taylor enters a code into the Elevator and we quickly stop at a floor. The doors open to a beautiful foyer with a small table with Flowers. Suddenly Alex rushes past me and through a set of doors.

"GIGI!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

I hear Christian and Taylor chuckle behind me.

"You better go get him Jason or you may never get your girl back!" Christian is grinning at Taylor. Jason must be his first name. I just thought it was Taylor. Taylor has a sly look on his face as we enter the room Alex just ran through. This is his home... it's huge!

There is a huge couch by a massive fireplace, a wall of windows that looks out over the city below, a long table next to the windows and besides that is the most beautiful and well-stocked kitchen I have ever seen. Standing just beside the breakfast bar in the kitchen is a blonde woman holding Alex. She looks to be in her forty's and is very curvy and fit. You can tell she works out but likes her food.

"Gigi this is Ana! Daddy and I are taking her to dinner!" Alex says to the women with much excitement.

"Well, then you better go get cleaned up so you aren't late!" She smiles at Alex. She sets him down and he heads back through the door we came from to what I assume is his bedroom.

"Gail I would like you to meet my girlfriend Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, This is my housekeeper Gail Taylor." I reach out to shake her hand.

"Taylor?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

"Jason and I got married just a few months ago. We met a few years ago when we started working for Mr. Grey." She explained. I instantly love her. She is so sweet and radiates peace.

"That's wonderful! You will have to tell me more someday soon!" I can't help but smile at her. The odds of working for someone and finding someone you want to spend your life with? I have to know more.

"I better go check on Alex so we can get going" Christian says as he kisses the top of my head and turns to follow after Alex.

"Miss Steele, can I get you anything to drink?" Mrs. Taylor asks heading to the kitchen. I take a seat at the breakfast bar before answering.

"I would love some tea if you have it! And please call me Ana or Anastasia." I say with a smile.

"Coming right up Ana. And you can call me Gail!" She smiles and I look over at Taylor who is standing by the island smiling at his wife.

"Are you coming to dinner with us Taylor?" This gets his attention.

"Yes, Ma'am. I will be driving you there and will be nearby should you need me." He responds formally as ever.

"When do you both get to eat?" I ask wondering how if while he is with us he will eat.

"We will eat once we get to Vancouver tonight at the hotel." This time it's Gail who answers.

"You are coming back with us?" I don't

Know why I am so excited by her statement but I enjoy knowing she will be traveling with us and that her and Taylor doesn't have to be apart.

"Yes, I will. I will be going to help with Alex at the graduation tomorrow while Mr. Grey gives his speech." She responds smiling at my obvious joy of having her around.

I forgot all about Christian giving away the certificates tomorrow. They must be staying in town then.

Just then Christian and Alex come into the room both laughing at something. Suddenly Alex is running full speed at me. I jump out of my chair just in time to catch him.

"Ana I'm ready for our date!" He says with a big grin on his face. I can't help but laugh at his comment.

"Alex, Ana is daddy's date. You just happen to be too cute to leave at home. So, therefore you to get to come." Christian is laughing as he shakes his head at his son.

I can't help the grin on my face. That only gets bigger when Alex grabs my face so I'm looking at him.

"Ana, I want you to be my date tonight too!" He has a pout on his face that could break a heart.

"Aww, baby boy you can be my date! Daddy will just have to share!" I say with a wink at Christian. Alex is beaming from ear to ear so I know I said the right thing. With that, we all pile into the elevator to head to dinner.

Taylor stops at the front of the restaurant and lets us out. I exit the vehicle and stand by the SUV waiting for Christian to unbuckle Alex from his car seat. Christian steps out of the car then turn to help Alex down. He surprises us both when instead of holding onto Christian, he grabs my hand and turns to walk into the building. I hear Christian chuckles as he walks ahead of us to open the door. I can't help but smile at the little boy holding my hand. I was so worried he might night like me but he hasn't wanted to leave my side. But now I fear that if this doesn't work I will be crushed. And worse than that he will be hurt. I look up as I hear a ding and realize the elevator has arrived.

"After you Anastasia." Christian smiles down at me.

"Why thank you Mr. Grey. "this man has stolen my heart. His smile is enough to send me over the edge. I am so screwed. Suddenly I feel Christians hand on my back as the elevator doors close to taking us to our destination. If it wasn't for the adorable little boy holding my hand I may have attacked Christian. He is so close and his touch affects me in ways no one ever has. My inner goddess is sprawled out across a bed just begging for him to take her. What a hussy, I snort to myself.

"Something funny?" Christian asked in my ear.

"If you are good I'll show you later," I whisper getting up on my tiptoes and planting a soft, quick kiss to his lips.

"But what if I want to be bad Miss Steele?" He asks with a smirk that has my insides twisting.

"Well, Mr. Grey is up to you." With a wink, I step forward

as the elevator alerts our arrival. Christian lightly smacks my ass as I step in front of him. Thank goodness Alex is too focused on getting out of the elevator to notice.

"Christian!" We all turn to see a woman dressed in a black sleeveless dress and black 6" heels coming our way. Her brown hair is piled high on her head and her grey eyes are practically glowing. I have an instant feeling that this isn't going to end well. I look over at Christian and his face say he is not happy about this.

"Leila, what are you doing here?" He practically growls. Nope. This is not good at all.

"I work here silly. Now, who is this handsome little man!" She starts to bend down to Alex who quickly jumps behind me. At least I'm not the only one who thinks something is off about her. With a frown, she begins to stand to look me up and down. Suddenly she holds out her hand with a smile plastered on her overly makeup covered face. "Hello, I'm Leila Williams, I don't believe we have met." With a glance at Christian, I give her my hand that isn't around Alex, "Anastasia" is all I say. I want to take Alex and run. This woman gives me the creeps.

"What a pretty name! Is this your little boy behind you?" She asks digging for information. Suddenly I'm confused, she seems familiar with Christian but not with Alex and has no idea who Alex's mother is... Something is up.

Before I can respond I fell Alex's hands tighten around my hand and leg, I look down and he looks so uncomfortable. With a glance at Christian who looks like he is about to explode I lean down and pick up Alex.

"Miss Williams if you don't mind, we would like to get seated and get our dinner." I try to manage a smile but I am just waiting to ask Christian who this woman is.

"Oh, um, of course. Right, this way." She looks like I have just slapped her. "GOOD" my inner goddess is screaming at the back of Leila. Suddenly I feel Christians arm wrap around me.

"I think I just fell in love with you Miss Steele." Christian whispers in my ear as we follow miss long legs to our table. I can't help the blush that goes across my face.

"Well, Mr. Grey my heart was yours from the moment we met. I can only hope that you will take care of it." Squeezing Alex close to me I can't help but feel at home. "I love you both. I have only known you for a few weeks but I know this isn't just some fling. You both are my whole world. No one will mess with either of you without having to go through me!" Christian has the biggest smile on his face and Alex who has been listening quietly has his head on my shoulder. At this moment I know my life will never be the same. But I know it will be okay because I have my boys to keep me busy.

Arriving at the table I put Alex down and help him into the booster seat and take my chair next to him across from Christian.

"Your waitress will be right over. If I can get anything for you Christian please let me know." She only looks at Christian and I have half a mind to stomp on her foot. But that would be childish. So instead I smile at Christian who is diligently looking at me. I can't help but smile as I think of a quick way to annoy her.

"Oh Miss Williams?" I can tell her doesn't want to turn and look at me but she does and it only makes me smile wider.

"Would you mind taking a picture of us, can't miss a photo with my boys." I watch her cringe at my words but she takes my phone that I hold out to her and with sick satisfaction, I smile as Alex slips under my arm and Christian reaches across to grab my hand. Take that Leila Williams. As soon as the camera clicks she is handing it back to me. Again, she doesn't take her eyes off Christian. At this point, our waitress walks over officially ending the torment of Leila. The rest of our dinner goes smoothly with Leila always hovering nearby. After an amazing five-course meal I can barely move I'm so full. Alex looks like he is about to fall asleep in his ice cream bowl. With a chuckle Christian pays the check and stepping around the table picks up a very tired Alex. Grabbing my hand, we leave the restaurant but not before hearing a loud crash. I turn slightly as I walk to look behind me and see a very pissed off Leila and a very broken tray of drinking glasses. I need to keep my eye on that one. We drive back to Escala in silence, I have my head resting on Christian's arm and Alex is fast asleep in his car seat. When we get inside Gail has all bags packed and waiting. Taylor grabs Christians bag and I grab Alex's as we head up to the Helicopter. I'm almost happy with the silence. I have never been so full in my life I'm not sure I could speak without my food coming back up.

We get back to Vancouver and Christian has been very quiet. I'm starting to worry something is wrong. Suddenly he grabs my hand.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please?" He says it almost like he is scared. I know this means we need to talk.

"I have to meet my parents for breakfast in the morning before I head to school. So, I would have to leave early to go home and get ready." I want to stay but I don't want him to think I'm running in the morning. I look at his face and see he is deep in thought.

"What if I have Kate bring you clothes and we invite everyone to the hotel restaurant for a big breakfast for you and Kate?" He has a smile on his face that I could never turn down. Plus, it means everyone will be together. "Absolutely! I'll text everyone and get it settled. But I still have no clothes for tonight." I can always see if Kate will run some over. Or go home quick.

"Miss Steele, I don't believe that will be necessary." He says it like it's the most normal conversation. The blush across my face says something very different.

"Well, then I guess I have no reason to say no. "He thinks of everything.

Hours later I am laying in Christians arms having just "celebrated" my graduation tomorrow and our relationship for the 3rd time. Alex fell asleep almost instantly and we couldn't get into the master room quick enough. I am almost asleep when I hear a voice that sounds like angels singing.

"Anastasia?" Christian has rolled onto his side and is rubbing his thumb across my face. It feels like heaven.

"Hmm" is all I can manage. I am in utter bliss.

"About Leila..." at that, I am wide awake. I roll to my side and face him pulling the blankets over my breast. "I didn't expect her to be there tonight. She must have just got the job there." He is almost rambling.

"Okay..." I drag out the word encouraging him to continue.

"Leila worked for me at GEH. She was my assistant Andrea's assistant. If Andrea was busy she would bring me coffee and help with anything Andrea needed. Well, it was no secret she had a crush but she always came off as a bit odd. I could never put my finger on it. Well, last year at the GEH Christmas party I had a few too many drinks and decided to stay at the hotel for the night. A few minutes after I got into my room there was a knock on the door. It was Leila. She said she needed to talk so I let her in. I offered her a glass of water and when I turned to pour it she started to undress. I asked her what she thought she was doing. She said she wanted me to make love to her. I had never been so horrified in my life. I called Taylor and had her removed from the room. Got her a room a couple of floors down to sleep off the alcohol. But then that Monday at work the rumors started. She told people that we had been secretly dating for the last few months and after the ball, I got us a room at the hotel and proposed. I ignored it just hoping she had some crush that would go away. But it didn't. I got out of a meeting one day and on my way back to my office I ran into Andrea who looked like she was going to faint. She said Leila was naked in my office and Andrea had walked in on her. I called police and Taylor and she was fired immediately for sexual harassment. Andrea got a raise and I got a new desk. Some things just can't be cleaned. Tonight, was the first time I have seen her since it happened. I'm sorry you had to deal with that." He looks a mixture of disgusted, sad and angry.

"I can't imagine what it is to go through that. I'm so sorry. If I had known I would have put on an even bigger show than I already did. Something isn't right with that woman. But you are mine now. So, she is no longer a problem." I snuggle in close to Christian and I feel him relax a little.

"Thank you, Anastasia." He mumbles into my hair as he pulls me closer.

"For what?" My face is pressed into his chest so I know my words sound funny but hopefully he heard me.

"For being you. For not running when I tell you about my past. For being the one person who can touch me in a place no one ever could. And most of all for loving me and my son when you don't have to." His voice wavers a little, making me think he is going to cry. I wrap my arms around his middle pulling him close.

"It has been my pleasure, Mr. Grey. Thank you for loving me and allowing me to be a part of your life and Alex's. He truly is a remarkable little boy."

I soon feel myself drifting off to sleep listening to the sound of Christian's heart beating. Beating for me as mine beats for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I can't believe it's here. Graduation day. Four years of hard work. Seventeen years of sitting in a classroom. I'm finally done with always putting school first. I worked my ass off in high school taking college-level courses, got as many scholarships as I could so my parents didn't have to pay, completed my first year of college while still in high school and graduated in three years with my bachelor's in English lit. Today, exactly one year later I am graduating with the rest of my class but unlike them, I will be a part of the group graduating with my masters. I have the Job at SIP lined up, I start in three weeks as an assistant to the senior fiction editor. Everyone said I should have aimed higher because of my degree level, I have a higher degree than my new boss, Jack Hyde. But I would rather work my way up, learn the ropes of the company and form relationships within my industry instead of stepping on toes by being just another college graduate thinking I deserve a high position just because I went to school for it. As of today, I have a master's in English lit and a minor in Business. This morning, seeing the excitement on my dad's face was the best gift I could have asked for. He was very hesitant at first with meeting Christian and Alex but I think Alex won him over before Christian could, the three talked about fishing for most of the morning with Alex begging Christian to take Papa Ray, as he had started to call him, out on Christians boat so they could fish. Ray always did have a soft spot for kids, I am forever grateful he adopted me and raised me when my mother was off marrying husband number three and four. Looking out over the private room full of my most loved people, 1, Ray, Kate, her parents and brother Ethan and even Elliot I couldn't be prouder to be surrounded by such amazing people. Then I looked to the end of the table where my mother and husband number four, Bob, sat and my pride shrank. My mother showed up this morning and informed everyone she is pregnant. Twenty-one years later my mother decides to have another kid and decides to announce it the morning I graduate. I don't know why it surprised me; my mother always had to be the center of attention. Ray looked like he was going to be sick, all he could do was stare and mumble a congratulation before running off to sit by Alex. I plastered on a fake smile and tried not to cry. I'm happy for my mother. I know she is finally happy with Bob, but I always felt as though I ruined her life. Like I held her back from doing the things she wanted in life. I just hope this new baby never feels that way. And I hope Bob can keep the adventure alive for her even after the baby comes. Luckily my mother is only 10 weeks along they still have time to figure things out. Everyone else at the breakfast seemed beyond uncomfortable but leave it to Kate to save the day. She quickly announced that she was starving and if we wanted to make it to graduation on time we needed to eat. After that everyone fell into a rhythm and before I knew it, I was sliding into my spot in line with the other graduates getting ready to take our seats. We take our seats, and everything happens so quickly. Speeches go by quickly and everyone starts to go on stage. Suddenly I hear my name called and I begin my walk across the stage. As I receive my degree, I hear a roar from the crowd. I look out and see my family on their feet cheering. Alex is jumping up and down yelling. It's the cutest thing I have ever seen. Nothing could ruin this day.

After everyone receives their degree, we all head to a tent out on the field and everyone has drinks and celebrates. We stay about an hour before we all head to dinner. Everyone piles into their cars and we head to town for dinner. Everyone is excited and talking loudly. Without my knowledge, Christian bought out half of an Olive Garden for the night. So, we get to eat at one of my favorite restaurants and while others are in the building eating, we have a whole section to ourselves. Toast is made by Ray and Kate's parents. It's the perfect night. I am talking with Kate and Elliot about our move to Seattle next week when I feel Christians whole body tense next to mine. I look over and his face is pale as though he has seen a ghost. I turn to look behind me and stare at a woman dressed in all black. She appears to be around fifty with blonde hair piled on top of her head, and makeup so thick she looks like something could stick to her face.

"Elena..." Gasp Christian before all hell breaks loose.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I can't believe it. Did Christian just say Elena? As in Alex's mother Elena? The one who is supposed to be in fucking Prison? How did the bitch troll get out?

I have never in my life been so confused and so pissed at the same time.

Everything happened so quickly my mind could barely keep up. Within what felt like seconds Elliot was up and moving. He walked right past Elena to the front of the restaurant where I knew security was. How Elena got passed I have no idea, but this is not going to end well. As Elliot walked out of the room Elena began to walk closer to the table. Kate started to stand but I placed a hand on her shoulder as I stood. Blocking the path to my family so Elena couldn't get close to them. And then it hit me, I am face to face with the woman who abused my man.

" This is a private event for family and I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I have a smile on my face, but I can't hide the glare in my eyes, I so badly want to hurt this woman.

"Oh, sweetheart I am family." The grin on her face makes me want to vomit on her. She raises her hand pointing her long freshly manicured finger at Alex and then Christian. "That is my son and that is my lover." I'm shaking. This is supposed to be my night and instead, this bitch troll is trying to come in here like she owns the place. She honestly thinks she can waltz in here and act like Christian and Alex are hers? She's about to get a news flash.

"Mrs. Lincoln, I don't know who you think you are but let me clarify a few things for you. First off you are not family, not in any sense of the word. Second, that little boy maybe your blood, but he is not and never will be yours. The third Christian is not and never has been your lover. He was a child that you abused and raped and took advantage of. You Elena Lincoln are no better than the gum on the bottom of my shoe. Now as I said before this is a family dinner." I watch as Taylor silently walks up behind Elena. "A dinner for my family, and my family only. Taylor here will show you the way out." With that, I turn on my heel to walk back to the table but at the last minute, I change my mind and turn to face Elena. "Elena, I understand you have some preconceived notions about what would happen once you left prison. I believe you honestly thought Christian and his son would be a part of your life. But I want to inform you that this will not be the case. I am forever grateful to you for Alex as he is the most wonderful boy I have ever met. But what you did to Christian, the way Alex was brought into this world, is unforgivable. Therefore, I ask that you leave my family alone and move on with your life. Christian and Alex are not yours and they never will be." Suddenly I feel a hand on my hip and I instantly know it's Christian.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. I believe you have been asked to leave and you will be hearing from my lawyer. Do not contact me, my son, or my family, again." Christian finishes by waiving Taylor to take the bitch troll away. Before anyone can say anything, I am yanked from the Christians side and find myself being bear-hugged by Elliot. "You are my favorite person Ana Banana. You told that Pedo where to stick it! Oh, my mother is going to love you!" I couldn't help but laugh at Elliot and his nickname for me. He has been around Kate to pick up that one.

"Alright Elliot put my girl down before you decide to make her run, I think she has already had enough excitement for one day." Christian grumbles as he reaches out for me. His face frowns, and I instantly know he is upset. "Baby what's wrong?" I ask as I rub his face to smooth out the worry lines. With a sigh, he leans into my hand. He whispers so only I can hear him, "First your mother announces that she is pregnant and then Elena shows up, I hate that your day turned into a day that has been overshadowed by others!" I giggle before I can stop myself. Christian glares at me like I have lost my mind. "Christian, honey, what you fail to realize is my whole life I have been competing with my mother. She has always been more like the annoying sister who had to one-up me than a mother. Ray raised me all on his own. My mother was always more about herself. When I was in elementary, I wanted my ears pierced and so when we went to the tattoo shop downtown to have it done my mother decide to get her belly button pierced and to tell me how mine was nothing compared to hers. Even as a child my mother felt like she needed to stop me. I just hope Bob can be to this baby what Ray is to me. And as for Elena, the bitch troll can show up as much as she wants. She didn't ruin anything for me. Elena being here just made me realize how lucky I am that no matter what happens or who doesn't like it, you and Alex are my world and I will fight until my last day for you both. I love you Christian. You and Alex have stolen my heart and Elena can never take that away." I have tears streaming down my face as I hold Christians face and pour my soul out to him. There is no denying it. I love this man, I love his son, and nothing Elena Lincoln has to say will change that.

"You love me?" Christian whispers as tears prickle his eyes

"Yes Christian, even though it's only been a short time we have known each other I am in love with you." Suddenly his face breaks into the biggest grin I have ever seen and Christian pulls me close. Without a word, he kisses me and it's like we are the only two people in the room. " I love you too Anastasia."

**** **_That night_** ****

I am perfectly content laying in bed watching Christian sleep. After dinner Kate and Elliot went back to our apartment for a night of celebration, her family drove back to Seattle, Ray decided to head back to Seattle as well, as he had to get back to work tomorrow. As for my Mother and Bob, we said our goodbyes after dinner, and they will be going back to their home in Georgia first thing tomorrow morning. I decided to stay in the hotel with Christian and Alex and give Kate the place to herself. As we were putting Alex to bed, he asked me to read him a story. We decided to read Dr. Seuss Oh, the Places You'll Go! We curled up in the Queen bed in the guest room of the hotel, Christian sat on the left side of the bed, Alex in the middle under the covers and me on his right. I opened the book and on the first page was a key. Typed on the page were the words

" Congratulations!

Today is your day.

You're off to Great Places!

You're off and away!"

Under it in a beautiful script handwriting read

"Today starts where you will go. Will you come with us and make our new house a home?"

I quickly look up at Christian in disbelief. Is is he asking me to move in with him?

"Christian, does this mean what I think it does?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Ana it does. I love you and I love how you are with Alex. I just bought a new house, out of the city on the sound and I want to know if you will move in with us? Complete our family. Make our house a home. I have never wanted that with anyone. But I want it with you. So, will you Anastasia Rose Steele Move in with me?"


	11. Chapter 11

p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Chapter 11/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"It's been three months since Christian asked me to move in with him and Alex. Two months full of so much change it has made my head spin. I said yes to moving in with Christian and two days later moved from Vancouver to Seattle and into Christians apartment. What surprised me was finding out Kate was selling her apartment in Seattle and buying a house with Christian's brother Elliot. It seemed that we both found our person that night at the mile-high club. I started my internship at SIP the week after we moved to Seattle. So far, the job has been amazing but my boss, Jack Hyde, gives me the creeps. At first, he treated me like a child, then when he found out I had a master's degree, which he doesn't have, it's like he didn't like me at all. The work was never-ending. He would throw so much work at me that I ended up staying late most days to complete it. Then all a sudden after Christian picked me up one day, he became super nice. Like too nice. I received compliments on my clothes, offers to buy my lunch, he would perch himself on my desk and lean just a little too close for my comfort. Two weeks ago, I found out Christian had bought SIP. It was the biggest fight we have had so far. He didn't see anything wrong with it. He saw it as he was looking out for me. But I felt suffocated. Now it will seem like any work I do or any promotions I get will be because I'm screwing the boss. I threatened to leave but Christian said he would just buy that company as well. It is still a sore topic and his therapist had a field day with it, but he said with Elena back around and the way Jack has been acting it was his way of knowing I am safe. We have decided to deal with it for now, but he is not to interfere with my work. Therefore, anything that requires GEH to look at it will be handled by Ros Christians COO./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Today I arrived early to work wearing the new navy-blue blouse that Christian had bought me. It had buttons on the front with a button on each arm to roll the sleeves. I paired it with a cream pencil skirt that has a small slit at the bottom so I can move a little better in it and a pair of Navy heels. Luckily Christian and Taylor dropped me off out front this morning instead of me driving so I didn't need to walk far. I love heels but they do not love me. I tend to fall or trip and roll my ankle in converse, heels are an accident waiting to happen. Luckily, I make it in the door and to my desk with no problems./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"The day moved by rather quickly with Jack continuing to flirt and invade my personal space. It's close to Lunch when I feel my desk shift with the weight of Jack sitting on it,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Ana, how would you like to go out with me tonight?" He practically purrs while leaning in close. The smell of his cologne is making me nauseous. What did he do, take a bath in it?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Jack as flattered as I am, you are my boss and I have a boyfriend, you've met him remember?" I am trying as hard as I can to keep my tone calm and professional./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"" I don't remember asking about that prick! Just you! You know what, forget it! Stop slacking off and finish the manuscript I gave you, then I want a printout of all of our current authors, the status of their work and how sales are doing!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""But Jack even if I work through lunch, I still wouldn't be finished by 5!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Well, then I guess you are staying late today to finish it all!" At that, he storms into his office slamming the door behind him. I'm so angry I could cry but instead, I try to calm myself as I pick up my work phone to call Christian and let him know of the new arrangement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Miss Steele to what do I owe the pleasure. Is everything okay?" He picks up on the second ring sounding a mixture of concerned and pleased. Just hearing his voice calms me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Sadly, things are not that great but are being handled. I will fill you in later. I called because I am going to have to work late tonight. Could you pick me up around 7 instead of 5?" I am trying to keep my voice calm because I know he will worry if I don't./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""That's fine Anastasia but don't think I don't know you are hiding something. Why don't you join me for lunch and fill me in?" Oh no. How do I tell him I am working through lunch without him freaking out...?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Umm about that...I umm...I'm working through lunch as well so I can't." He isn't going to be happy about this, but I can't lie. He will know. It's like he has an Ana radar for when something isn't right./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""What do you mean you are working through lunch? You need to eat Anastasia! That's not an option."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Christian I have no choice. My boss is pretty pissed at me and has added to the work and said I can't leave until it's done. I'm sorry I just have no choice."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Oh yes, you do! I will be right there!" The line goes dead before I can even try to talk him out of it. This isn't going to end well I just know it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Twenty minutes later I look up from my work to see my boyfriend standing in front of my desk with gold peak tea and the most mouthwatering salad I have ever seen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Christian you didn't need to do this. I would have been okay, but I appreciate it. Thank you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Anything for you Miss Steele. As it is, I now have a meeting with Jerry Roach the head of the company about somethings that will be changing around here once the news gets out about the new ownership." oh no. This has a danger zone written all over it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Mr. Grey. What a surprise. Can I help you with anything? I believe MY assistant is a little busy now." Jack comes out of his office and leans against my desk like he is staking some claim. I don't think he knows who he is messing with and the whole accent on my part isn't going to go over well with Christian./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Oh, don't worry, I have a meeting to get to. I just wanted to make sure Anastasia eats. You know with the insane workload you have put on her, as her BOYFRIEND I can at least make sure she is taken care of. But I must be going." At that he turns to me placing my lunch on my desk before kissing me passionately on the lips "Enjoy your lunch baby, I will wait for you after work to go home." With that, he turns on his heel and walks towards the elevators pushing the up arrow to head to see Roach./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Where is he going?" Ask Hyde looking rather pissed off as he points after Christian./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Beats me. But I better get back to work wouldn't want to be accused of slacking off again." I say with a nice sweet smile like everything in the world is fine. Jack looks like I have slapped him as he turns to go back into his office./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"The lunch was amazing. The salad Christian brought me was so fresh and had warm chicken, chunks of cheese, egg and avocado and the most delicious honey mustard dressing I have ever tasted. Having had lunch, I felt more prepared to take on the task at hand. I continued to read the manuscript through lunch making notes where needed. The story was so well written I couldn't put it down. Boyce Fox is someone that SIP needs to have on its author's list. Christian left his meeting with Roach around two o'clock, promising to pick me up at seven as discussed earlier. I finally finished my notes on the manuscript around three and then began the long work of typing up all of SIPs current Authors the work they are doing and the status of said work. It's just after six-thirty when I head to the printer in the copy room to get all the papers printed and sorted for Hyde to go through. I look at the clock and see it's 6:50. I have about 10 minutes to get this stuff to Jack before Christian gets here. I am about to take the stacks of papers to Hyde when suddenly I hear the copy room door open. I turn to see Hyde standing in the doorway with his hand over the lock having just clicked it into place. My blood runs cold. This cannot be good./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""I think we need to discuss what I expect from you as my assistant Anastasia."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Jack if you have a problem with something, I have done then I am more than happy to go over the problems you have with management during regular business hours. The stuff you asked for is on the table. Now if you would excuse me my work is done for today." I try to move past him to the door but before I get far, I feel Jack's fingers lace through my hair pulling hard, so I fall to the floor twisting my ankle as I go. Damn heels I knew it wasn't going to end well wearing them. I try to stand but Jack stands over me keeping me from getting up. Suddenly he bends down over me and pushes me down onto my back causing me to hit my head. "All you had to do was be a good little girl and give me what I wanted. Instead, you had to be a little bitch and open that smart mouth of yours. Now I will get what I want so you can either spread them legs you have been waiving around like a prize and give it up like a good girl or I will take it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""You will never get it, Jack. I am not just something you can possess. Now get off me!" At that he slaps me hard across the face to the point I think I'm going to pass out. Suddenly I feel my skirt tear almost up stopping just before my underwear. Before I can even think about it, I scream "NO!" At the same time, I bring up my knee as hard as I can kneeing Hyde right in the balls. His scream is ear-splitting as he rolls off me before vomiting all over the floor. I roll over and push up onto my feet. I quickly remove my heels and dash for the door, as soon as the door is unlocked, I run as fast as I can to my desk, grab my bag and phone from the chair and run to the exit. As soon as I'm outside I see the SUV waiting by the curb. Suddenly I see Christian and Taylor running towards me. "Christian" I mumble before everything goes black./span/p 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I wake and feel strong arms around me. I open my eyes and see the most calming thing I could ever imagine. Grey eyes. Beautiful grey eyes. Christian. I am safe.

"Anastasia. Come on baby wake up. " Suddenly everything comes into focus and I begin to panic.

"Christian, it's Jack, he, um, he tried to rape me. You have to call the cops!"

"Taylor already called. When you ran outside, we got out of the car and that's when you fainted. We noticed your skirt was ripped and your shirt is pulled out from it, so Taylor called the cops and just went inside. You said it was Jack? We must let Taylor know so he can find him. Are you okay to stand up so we can go inside and wait for the cops?"

"Just promise me you won't leave my side."

"Never"

At that Christian helped me to my feet. Luckily, he grabs me before I can fall right back down. I look down and see that my ankle is swollen. This can't be good. Christian follows my stare and gasp when he sees why I was unstable.

"Ana what happened?"

"Can we wait until the cops get here, please? I don't want to go over this more than once. I fell and it twisted. I also hit my head."

"Okay baby, let's get you inside and when the police get here, we will get you checked out."

Leaning on Christian, he helps me into the building and to my desk. I sit with his jacket covering my legs. I hear a lot of yelling coming from the direction of the copy room and I know that Taylor must have found Jack. Suddenly I'm overwhelmed as cops and EMTs rush in the door. Two cops head towards the copy room with one of the EMT's and two stays near my desk as an EMT checks my head and ankle.

"I'm afraid you will need to go to the hospital, Miss Steele. Your ankle is swollen and starting to change color. I'm afraid it might be broken. As for your head I believe you have a concussion and will have some facial bruising."

Great. Just freaking great. I knew I shouldn't have worn heels today. Now I have a major headache and will have a purple face, but I will probably end up in a cast as well.

"Miss Steele, my name is officer Clark. I would like to get you to a hospital and to get you home as soon as possible, would you like to give your statement now while they get you ready for the hospital or after you are all set with the hospital?" One of the cops has moved closer and is kneeling next to my chair like he would a small child.

"I'm okay to talk now Officer. I would rather get this over with so I can go and get my ankle and head looked at and go home."

"That's fine Miss Steele, if you would talk, I will write down what you tell me and when you are done you can read it over and sign it. Mr. Hyde is being taken in an ambulance to the hospital. It seems he is having some problems with his lower half. So, it's just us here so please don't hold anything back. Are you okay with staying or would you like him to wait outside?"

"No, he is fine. I started working here about a month ago. Everything was fine at first. He was nice and welcoming. My second week here he found out I have a master's degree something management has been asking him to pursue and he became cold towards me. He started to add on more to my workload and was more critical of the work I did turn in. That went on for about a week until Christian picked me up from work one day. Hyde went from being cruel and throwing work at me to giving me the bare minimum and flirting. He started sitting on the edge of my desk, leaning in a little too close. Today just before lunch he came in and sat on the edge of my desk. He asked me out and when I said I had a boyfriend and reminded him he had met my boyfriend he became angered. Told me he "wasn't asking about that prick" just me. He then told me to forget it and told me to finish the manuscript I was working on and compile a list of all of SIP's authors, what they are working on and the status of that work. I informed him that even if I worked through lunch, I wouldn't finish in time to leave at 5. He told me that he guessed I would be staying late then. I then called Christian to tell him I would be working late and asked him to pick me up around 7. Christian ended up bringing me lunch, which Jack wasn't too happy about, but he didn't say much. Around 6:30 I went to the copy room to print and organize the stuff Jack had asked me for and at around 6:50 I was about to leave to give Jack my finished work when I heard the door shut and lock. I turned to find Jack standing by the door with his hand over the lock. Before I could ask anything, Jack told me that he thought we needed to talk about what he expected out of me as his assistant. I told him if he had a problem with something, I had done then I would be more than happy to talk about it during normal business hours with management. I told him the work he had asked for was on the desk and I was done for the day. I went to walk past him to the door, but he grabbed my hair pulling me back so that I fell and twisted my ankle. Before I could stand up, he stood over me and bent down pushing me to the floor. I hit my head rather hard and thought I was going to pass out but tried to remain calm. He told me all I had to do was be a good little girl and give him what he wanted. But instead I had to open my smart mouth so I could either spread my legs and give him what he wanted, or he would take it. I told him he would never get it. That I wasn't something that could be possessed and then I told him to get off me. I barely finished my sentence when he hit me across the face so hard, I saw stars. That's when he ripped my skirt, I remove Christians jacket to show the police officer. Before I could think about it, I screamed no and with everything I had I lifted my knee and rammed it into his genitals. It caused him to scream and roll off me before vomiting. That's when I kicked off my shoes and ran out of the building. I vaguely remember seeing Christian running to me and then the next thing I knew I was waking up outside in Christians arms." I can't stop myself from shaking. The pain in my head is getting worse by the second and my ankle is numb pain like nothing I have ever felt. I hear a phone ring and Officer Clark asks to step to the side while I look over the statement he has written and signs where needed. I have just finished signing everything when Officer Clark returns looking rather disgusted "Miss Steele, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure is put away. While you were getting looked at by EMT's I had a guy back at the station do some digging. It appears he has had some complaints from previous assistants and even a higher up in the company. All women claimed Mr. Hyde raped them, but all dropped the charges before anything could be done about it."

I look over just in time to see Christian put his fist through the wall across from my desk.

"Christian!"

I nearly scream. I have never seen him so angry. He comes running over immediately.

"I'm sorry Ana. I didn't mean to get so angry. It's just first Elena comes back into our lives and I have to relive the nightmare of my abuse and rape and then I buy this company to try and keep you safe from her when I should have been worried about the people in it. I should be here. I should have protected you from this."

Before I can say anything Officer Clark steps forward and places his hand on Christians shoulder.

"I know this isn't easy. Seeing the one you love to hurt is never something we want to deal with. But you did all the right things. Jack is on his way to the hospital and then he will be arrested. I'm going to try and call the other women who Hyde had altercations with and see if we can build a case. Don't blame yourself for this. There is nothing you could do to stop this. What you can do is go with Miss Steele to the hospital, get her checked out and just be together. Let me handle Hyde and you take care of Miss Steele. Right now, that's the most important thing you can do. Be there for her." With that Officer Clark turned and left without another word. The EMT strapped me on to a gurney and with the help of his partner got me on an ambulance and to Seattle Grace Hospital.

When we arrive at the ER I am taken to a bed and greeted by an intern in light blue scrubs.

"Miss Steele my name is Dr. Jones. I will be taking you to get an MRI of your head and an X-Ray of your ankle. Let me just get your vitals and get you in our system and we will take you over. Are you okay with us going over your medical history and diagnosis with Mr. Grey in the room or would you like us to have him wait outside?"

"He is fine to stay. Thank you. "

Three hours later, a boot on my foot, and pain meds for my head I am released from the hospital with a concussion and grade three sprained Ankle. Christian's mother came running through the hospital when word got around that THE Christian Grey was in the Emergency room. She refused to leave my side until I was safe in the car but not before promising to come by and check on me tomorrow morning before her shift. Sometimes I feel like Christians mom cares more about what I go through than my mother does. Christian called both of my parents once we got the final word of my injuries. Ray is driving to Escala at this very moment refusing to wait until the morning. My mother, on the other hand, complained for twenty minutes about how Christian had woken her up. Growing a human is hard work. She told Christian that if I was okay then he could have called in the morning. Let's just say Christian gave my mother an ear full on exactly why she should care before hanging up on her.

It's just before midnight when we arrive home and I don't know if I'm more tired or hungry. Gail and my dad are waiting in the kitchen when we enter the apartment. Sitting next to my father on the counter is two plates full of Mac and Cheese with chicken and bacon. Christian and I take a seat at the bar next to my father and eat as we talk with my dad about what happened. It's around two in the morning when we decide to head to bed. My dad agrees to stay in the guest room upstairs for the night and head home tomorrow after breakfast. Christian goes to check on Alex as I waddle to the bathroom in need of a warm bath to soak away the gross feeling today has left on me.

I have just sat down in the tub when Christian comes in with a glass of iced tea. Without a word, he walks over kisses my forehead and hands me the glass of tea. He makes quick work of removing his clothes and crawling in the tub behind me.

"I love you, Anastasia. More than I've ever loved anyone. You and Alex have become my whole world. Today was like a nightmare I couldn't get out of. I'm so glad you are here in my arms. Anything that you need is yours. I am yours."

"Christian, thank you. Truly. I only made it through today because of you. You brought me lunch when I couldn't leave, you picked me up from work late and ended up saving me from being passed out on the street after being attacked. You sat by my side as I talked with the police and doctors. You called my parents, so I didn't have to, and you allowed Ray to stay with us when he refused to wait until morning. And now here you are bringing me tea and comforting me. You are more than I could have ever asked for. I love you too. More than anything."


End file.
